


药到病除-情人节番外

by JellySmoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, theyloveeachother
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellySmoker/pseuds/JellySmoker
Summary: 注意! 此文事件发生在《药到病除》主线时间的未来。





	药到病除-情人节番外

La Resistance的蕾伊说第一秩序不是人待的地方，赫克斯基本同意。情人节的19:56，估计整个城市都在做情侣该做的事儿，下午一点以后医院前门就没客户推开过，而且很可能晚些也不会有，早班员工还是不能提前打包走人。

这么想着，经理的目光越过从上午就鬼鬼祟祟的凯洛·伦，看向他最喜欢的员工米塔卡。小伙子结婚刚不久，正是和丈夫如胶似漆的时候。无奈夫夫都在第一秩序上班，两人只能弓着腰在手机屏幕里谈情说爱。

可笑的是，赫克斯还是第一回过情人节。作为完美主义者，他提前一个月在网上查询相关知识，才发现这天应该给伴侣送礼。好吧，送礼，不是讨好上级的那种。鲜花，甜品，贺卡? 又显得太...不凯洛·伦。

二十多天前他在午休时间拦住米塔卡，当时小伙子正在嚼一个巧克力甜甜圈，惊恐地站起来行礼。

“米塔卡。听好，情人节你要送泰尼森什么礼物?”

“呃..将军?” 米塔卡飞快吞下食物，抹一下沾了巧克力酱的嘴角，“...一套哈利波特精装版，长官。”

自从分院帽测试测出赫奇帕奇，伦就再也不想提哈利波特了。赫克斯清清嗓子。他脸上有点热。

“米塔卡，告诉我...赠送..情人节礼品的标准是什么?”

米塔卡眨眨眼睛，他迅速瞄了一眼手术室方向。赫克斯挫败地叹口气。伦的手术延迟了，应该趁他出来之前结束这个尴尬的话题。

“好吧，天哪，米塔卡，告诉我送给他什么，痛快点儿!”

“呃，长官..一般来说，就送对方喜欢的东西，有特殊意义的...伦医生喜欢什么?”

砸东西，惹他男朋友生气。赫克斯愤愤想。像发情的兔子一样不停地做爱。

做爱倒是不错，但脱光打个蝴蝶结就算礼物也太偷懒了。还有那台宝贝吉他箱，不知哪来的哈雷摩托。乐队。对了，乐队。

他拍拍米塔卡的肩膀，小伙子惊得险些石化。

___

摩托载着他俩回到合租公寓，两人一路沉默，不知道因为累还是什么。门一打开，赫克斯和凯洛说:

“在沙发上等我一下-”

他们狐疑地看看对方。两人不约而同转身，一个去了厨房，一个去了卧室。一分钟后他俩坐在沙发上，凯洛过长的腿盘起来，面对电视。他低头庄重地抱着一个红色包装的盒子。赫克斯深吸一口气，把礼物递给凯洛。

经理盯着地板听包装撕开的声音。

他不喜欢怎么办? 他已经有了怎么办-

他男朋友小声叹道: “赫克斯...这是-”

“红辣椒乐队的，呃，专辑。我以为你挺喜欢他们的。有Flea的签名，你说过你'超爱'那个贝斯手。”赫克斯尴尬地比划引号手势。他突然觉得地板的纹路挺有意思。

“Flea! 哪张?见鬼，赫克斯，这儿有七张-”他的语调比平时高了好几度。

“好像叫Mother's Milk。”经理回想道，强迫自己转过头看凯洛。

他男朋友紧抓一张专辑，凑得无比近观察封面女人胸部上方的字体。看清楚后凯洛呼了一口气，一只手捂住嘴。经理发现他的手臂肌肉在抽动。

赫克斯刚开始怀疑他犯了什么大事，凯洛起身把七碟专辑摞起来小心放在茶几上。他突然四肢并用地爬过来，身体笼罩赫克斯。男朋友奇特而美丽的脸停在经理眼前。那对棕色眸子仔细地看着他，大手抚上他颈后，按摩那儿紧张的肌肉。

“你不喜欢? 我可以退货，你知道的-”  
他的话被一对柔软的唇堵住了，赫克斯忍不住呻吟出声。凯洛已经一整天没碰他了，他想...

“喜欢死了。我的樱桃派...你真的不可思议。”  
凯洛停下那个吻，鼻子蹭着他的耳廓低声说。温暖的鼻息喷在他颈侧仍未标记的腺体上。经理一阵哆嗦，开始后悔为什么没直接脱光，打个蝴蝶结当礼物。

凯洛起身，赫克斯不满地看着他。兽医把红盒子递给赫克斯。“我也有东西给你。虽然没你的礼物那么棒。”他男朋友把双腿抱在胸前说。

赫克斯拆弹般解开黑蝴蝶结，剥下红包装。看到里面的东西，他肚子不合时机地咕噜一下。经理拿起一块迫不及待地塞进嘴里。

哦。黄油曲奇。哦，黄油，美味的黄油。适量的盐，甜度不腻。酥脆，啊，酥脆和松软的完美配合。这就是天国的味道吗?

他慢慢咀嚼，闭着眼都能感到凯洛灼热的目光。

“伦-”

“嗯哼? ”

“伦，别告诉我这是你做的。”

“呃，我....”嗓音又比平时高了。“是我做的，借用了达梅龙的厨房。盐可能放少了。”

“你...原谅我问一句，你是真的吗? ” 

赫克斯睁开眼睛恍惚地问。看着凯洛双颊的粉红，他突然觉得头脑晕晕。经理抚上男朋友的手臂，好像真的想确认他在那一样。

凯洛狡猾地笑了，挤出几条笑纹。他又靠近，吻在赫克斯嘴角上，舐掉一点曲奇屑。赫克斯心无旁骛地吃起男朋友做的曲奇，咬掉的一小块不小心掉进衣领。伦把他扳过身，从背后把右手塞进他领子，滑过胸前的皮肤，直到肚脐和底裤线，回程不忘捏一下挺立的乳头。

赫克斯惊呼，回头去咬伦的肩膀，反被吻住。他的手伸进凯洛的T裇乱掐乱拧，两个人踢蹬打闹，在吻的间隔急喘着爆出大笑。赫克斯摸向凯洛的皮带。他男朋友一怔，滚下来去抽屉里哗啦哗啦地找安全套。回来时赫克斯拽住凯洛的衣服把他摔在沙发上，咬开套子的包装，笑着在他耳边说“Good boy”。

做完了，赫克斯就枕在伦身上，手探到他腰下面抽出遥控器。电视上在演复仇者联盟，红头发经理不是很感冒，凯洛倒是铁杆粉丝。赫克斯想起他遗忘的曲奇，坐起把盒子拿过来，两个人边看边吃。

“那个演美国队长的演员，克里斯·埃文斯，知道吗?” 凯洛嚼着曲奇，用小拇指向屏幕比划说。

“啊。我又不是活在洞穴里，天哪。” 赫克斯踹一脚凯洛的大腿。他男朋友低低地笑了，继续道:

“他长得还挺理想的。五官很漂亮，身材也是。”

赫克斯转过头瞧他，手里拿着一块曲奇。“没看出来你喜欢健壮的美国甜心类型，是吗?”

凯洛清清嗓子。“不，不不。我是说...呃，他真的挺理想的，比例，各方面的。”

“你是说，不是'想日进床垫'的喜欢，而是'我要是他有多好'的喜欢? 是这样吗?”

“...喔，大概是的。”凯洛嘟囔道，继续吃他的饼干。

过一会儿，伦说: “你知道钢铁侠吗？就那个穿铁甲的?”

“天哪，伦。我知道。”赫克斯叹气，瞥凯洛一眼。他根本不看电视了，在低头玩他的指甲。他到底想说什么?

“他一晚上就能搞懂量子物理。”凯洛低声说。“漫威宇宙智商最高的人之一。”

“所以呢? 你还在看电影吗?我不明白..” 经理放下曲奇，仔细地瞧他男朋友。有什么不对劲的，一定有。

凯洛不吭声了，抬头盯着电视。赫克斯能看出来他根本就是在发呆。到底怎么了?

于是经理发挥了他最拿手的技能之一: 头脑风暴。

十分钟后，赫克斯清清嗓子，盯着电视没打底稿地说:

“伦...你不是科学家。你也不是模特，更不是科学家模特，但如果让我选择，我只会选你。知道吗? ”

凯洛没回答，一直到复仇者们围剿洛基，赫克斯才敢回头看看他。泪水在大男人眼睛里打转，现在还没喷出来简直是个奇迹。凯洛紧紧捏着自己的脚踝，顽固地盯着屏幕。赫克斯叹息，早知道就不该刺激这人，他还是太嫩了。

“过来。”赫克斯张开双臂轻柔地说。凯洛好似一直在等这句许可，马上挪过来用粗壮的手臂抱紧他，湿漉漉的脸埋进他颈窝，沾湿他的皮肤。赫克斯抚摸伦宽阔的背，在线条锋利的眉骨印下柔软的吻。两人再次躺下，赤裸的，由于性爱黏糊糊的四肢缠在一块儿。

“There there, big guy.”

凯洛抱得更紧了，手指揉弄着赫克斯肋骨的线条，上面布满他的吻痕。

“情人节快乐，樱桃派。我爱你。” 

经理的心跳漏了一拍。这个时刻到了，凯洛交出主动权，自愿变成赫克斯手中的兔子。他该说什么? 他该做什么? 更重要的是，他爱凯洛吗? 

赫克斯仔细思考。几分钟后他刚想回答，却发现凯洛呼吸平稳，枕着他胸口睡着了。


End file.
